Several distinct minor polypeptides have been observed from lysates of highly purified virus. Minor polypeptides will be purified and characterized to determine their molecular weight, their origin and their relatedness to other viral polypeptides. A cellular antigen, induced by SV40 and adenovirus 2 infection of monkey cells in very early phase of infection will be identified and characterized.